


A Bit of Backstage Dancing

by ricecrispbees



Series: fronnie stories by Crisp Bee Man [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gay Robots, Humanimatronics, M/M, Slow Dancing, i feel like i put too many personal hcs in here oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricecrispbees/pseuds/ricecrispbees
Summary: [oneshot]A patron of Freddy’s brings the idea of being a dancer into Bonnie’s mind and he entertains the idea with Freddy for a bit.





	A Bit of Backstage Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> came up with this on a whim last night. 4 days of writing later, this is the result. hope you enjoy it <3

Saturdays always meant Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza would be full of children celebrating birthday parties, and this Saturday certainly wasn’t any different. All the tables in the dining area were packed with either children running around and playing loudly with each other or the exhausted parents of said kids trying to keep their little gremlins under control. Bonnie was sure his voice box was going to give out if he kept singing and was quite grateful that he and the other two bots on stage with him had to sing ‘Happy Birthday’ for one last party before they finally got a break. This performance was for a little girl named Angie who was turning eight, and Bonnie could see her sitting at her table with a party hat labelled ‘Birthday Girl’ resting atop her head of shiny golden hair.

He looked over at his friends to see how they were doing. Chica was using her slight bit of downtime between songs to stretch her arms a bit and it was obvious she just wanted to go offstage and play with the kids already. Freddy also seemed a bit restless and caught Bonnie looking, giving him a quick wink before fixing his bow tie and tuning the mike. Bonnie hoped it didn’t make him visibly blush and he went back to focusing on the crowd.

“This next song is for Angie Brown, who is turning eight years old today!” He announced in his smooth, low voice, making the children at Angie’s party table cheer loudly and the other children in the establishment yell a little softer, much to the relief of all the parents in the room. “We’re going to sing for you and then come down and say hi to everyone, okay?” The children screamed and cheered again. Bonnie couldn’t help but smile to himself, partially in relief and partially because Freddy always looked so happy, so proud of himself when patrons cheered him on, even at times when he was almost out of battery.

****

_ “Happy birthday to you, _

__ __ _ Happy birthday to you! _

__ _ Happy birthday, dear Angie, _

__ __ _ Happy  birthday to you!” _

Once again, the children cheered in approval once their singing was over. The trio briefly bowed and Chica’s posture immediately relaxed as she let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank god. I think the boss is gonna have to fix my voice bank after this, we’ve pretty much performed nonstop since we opened.” She muttered to Freddy.

“Just try not to let it show.” The male replied, “As exhausted as I am we’ve still got a few more parties to go before closing.” He gave Chica a reassuring smile. “Besides, we’ve done this before, right? We’ll make it through the day. Now let’s go and entertain these kiddos.”

Chica smiled weakly. “Thanks, Fredbear.” She got off the stage and went over to Angie’s table to help one of the parents hand out cake to the kids while Bonnie went backstage to put his guitar away. He came back out to see a small swarm of children talking to Freddy, who was sitting down on the end of the stage. A couple of the kids tried to squeak his nose, something Bonnie knew annoyed the shit out of him, and he gave the other bot a smug smile as a little boy squeaked his nose. He got a short glare in response. Bonnie laughed and walked offstage to walk about the party room and make sure none of the parents at the birthday parties needed help with anything.

“Excuse me, Bonnie?” A mom called the bot over, and Bonnie saw that it was Angie’s mom. Her daughter was seated next to her and her face was visibly flushed red of embarrassment.

“Good afternoon, ma’am, is everything alright over here?” The android asked, walking over to their table.

“Well,” The mother looked  down at her daughter, who refused to look over at the bot. “Please excuse her, she’s a bit shy at first. You’re her favorite android here, so she wanted to say hi to you personally.”

“Oh!” Bonnie smiled warmly. It was actually kind of rare for patrons to outright tell him that he was their favorite, which he took to mean that either he attracted the shy ones or that the public liked the one of other three androids more. It wasn’t too big of a deal to him, in fact it made meeting fans of his more special than it would have been otherwise. “Aww, I’m flattered. Thank you, Angie.”

The girl nodded, looking over at him. “Y-you’re welcome. I like your hair.” She said quietly. 

“Would you like to touch it?” It was a request the bot got often, though usually it came from patrons younger than Angie, but he figured she would accept the offer anyway. She did, nodding mutely, and he sat down on an empty chair next to the girl and her mother. He pulled his ponytail across his shoulder so Angie could reach it and she moved forward in her seat to shyly run her hand through the bot’s hair.

“It’s so soft!” She remarked, her eyes going wide. Bonnie chuckled.

“Well, thank you, kiddo!” He noticed her t-shirt had a design of what looked like a silhouette of a woman standing with one leg extended behind her and her arms above her head. Next to them were a pair of shoes Bonnie had never seen before that had ribbons attached to the opening in them. The images were accompanied by the text “Happy 8th Birthday Angie!” On the bottom. Curious, the android pointed out the design and asked her, “What’s that on your shirt?”

“Oh, she does ballet!” The mom explained. Bonnie nodded, not fully understanding what that meant, but he’d heard of what that was and knew it was a form of dancing. It sounded interesting but it wasn’t like he really had the chance to look into what it was.

“Really. That’s cool,” Bonnie commented. “I’ve heard about ballet before. Is it fun?” Angie nodded in response.

“It’s like, slow dancing with a lot of really graceful movements.” She explained. “It’s real pretty.”

“Why don’t you show Bonnie what you’re working on with your teacher, Angie?” The mom prompted and her daughter hesitated before getting up and standing by her chair. She hesitated again before effortlessly standing on one leg like the woman on her t-shirt, except she managed to lift her leg so high that her ankle was level with her shoulder. Her back was arched, her torso didn’t move forward an inch, and her foot on her raised leg was pointed outward so it was perfectly straight. Her mother cheered in approval and so did a few of her friends.

“Impressive!” Bonnie praised her as she let her leg down and returned to her seat after a small curtsey. “You must have worked very hard to do that!”

“Yes, she’s very flexible.” The mom bragged. “She works hard at her dance school every weekday and it’s really paying off.”

“I can tell.” Bonnie picked up a snotty vibe from the mom but decided to ignore it.

“Your hair’s really long, Bonnie.” Angie piped up suddenly. “It reminds me of some of the girls and boys at my dance school.”

“Really?” The android realized she’d said ‘girls and boys’ and was taken aback. He’d only ever seen female patrons openly expressing an interest in ballet and assumed it was one of those things humans decided only one gender could enjoy like pink for girls and blue for boys. “I didn’t know boys can do dance.” 

“They can!” The birthday girl seemed to be opening up, seemingly not as shy around him anymore. “There’s a few older boys at my dance school and they do ballet really well! Can you do ballet?”

“Well,” Bonnie explained sheepishly, “I’ve never tried. I don’t get the chance to do stuff like that, you know.”

Angie gasped like a drastic crime had just been committed and jumped up from her seat. “You could totally do it if you wanted!”

“Eheheh. I’m, uh, not too sure about--” The girl took Bonnie’s hands in her own and pulled his arms in an attempt to stand him up. The android complied, confused, and Angie declared, “I’m gonna show you ballet!” Bonnie felt his face flush as all of the kids at the table turned their eyes to them.

“So,” The kid stuck her leg up again. “This is called an arabesque! And all you need to do is just bring your leg up like this!”

“Oh. Um, okay. I dunno if I’m gonna be flexible enough to do that, kid.” Bonnie laughed but Angie just stared back at him.

“Of course you can! Just hold the table for support and give it a try!” Jesus, this kid was persistent. Fuck it, might as well entertain her. If nothing else, she’d get a good laugh out of him messing it up.

“Well, if the birthday girl insists.” The android let go of the girl’s hands and used one to keep his balance on the table as he attempted to replicate the girl’s movement. He wasn’t sure how high he managed to bring his leg before he felt his hip and lower back begin to ache under the strain of his endoskeleton. He tried to hold it for a few seconds before he had to drop it, afraid he’d rip something if he held it any longer. He dropped his leg and laughed. “Ack. Sorry, kid. I wasn’t able to do it as good as you can.”

Contrary to the reaction he expected, however, Angie’s eyes were wide, as were those of a few of the parents and all of the kids at Angie’s party.

“That was awesome!” Angie gasped.

“You’re a natural, Bonnie!” One of the mothers remarked with a chuckle. Bonnie blushed. “You did it just like her!”

Had he really done it that high? “Uh, thanks.” He replied a bit awkwardly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Freddy staring at him from the end of the stage. The other android smiled sweetly and gave him a wink, which prompted Bonnie to blush red and turn away. Nobody seemed to notice.

“Wanna see something else?” Angie asked, tugging Bonnie’s sleeve. Before the bot could give a proper reply, the girl surprised him by taking her right foot by the heel and lifting her foot completely above her head from a standing position, holding her leg in place with one hand and holding her foot above her head with the other. Bonnie and some of the other kids at the party stared in awe.

“Why don’t you try  _ that _ one, Bonnie?” A little boy shouted across the table to him.

“Woah, sorry, kids. I don’t think I’m built to stretch that far.” Bonnie laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Angie put her leg down. “That’s a really cool move though, Angie! What’s it called?” 

“Y-stand.” The birthday girl beamed. “My teacher sometimes calls it a leg hold or a heel stretch though. You’ve gotta be able to do splits to get those.” Angie’s mother touched her shoulder with a “that’s enough, honey”, and she promptly sat back down.

“That’s incredible!” The bot praised her again. “I think you’re quite lucky to do be able to do ballet, you know. It sounds fun.”

“Thank you!” The little girl smiled. “Maybe I’ll come back again soon and I can show you more cool stuff!”

“Yeah. That would be nice, actually.” Bonnie admitted. 

“Alright, kids, time to open presents!” Angie’s mom announced and the children in her party cheered, returning to their seats.

“Will you stay with us for presents, Bonnie? Pleeease?” Angie took one of Bonnie’s hands and pleaded. He was going to reply with a ‘Sure, why not’, but Chica approached him just then.

“Hey, sorry to crash the party, Bon, but something just happened. A kid snuck backstage and tried to mess with your guitar.” She was visibly frazzled and Bonnie groaned, burying his face in his hands.

“Are you kidding me?”

Chica sighed. “You’re the only one between us who knows how to work that thing and the maintenance man got in trouble with the boss somehow so you’ll need to go back and make sure it’s tuned for the next show…” She looked over to Angie, who looked visibly disappointed. “Sorry, kiddo.”

“Oh. It’s okay, I understand.” She slumped back in her chair as Bonnie got up. “Bye bye, I hope I can see you later!”

“Bye, Angie. I hope I can see you later too.” Bonnie waved back and he and Chica left to go backstage. Freddy was already back there, lecturing a little boy who was probably around 11 or 12 and looked like he was on the verge of tears.

“Steven, why don’t you apologize to Bonnie for messing with his guitar, and then I’ll take you back to your parents?” Freddy calmly but firmly instructed and the boy turned to Bonnie and Chica.

“I-I’m sorry for touching the guitar, Bonnie.” He sniffled out, clearly very ashamed of himself. 

“Oh, uh, it’s fine, kiddo.” He said, picking his red-and-white electric guitar off the floor where it had apparently been dropped by the kid after Freddy caught him back there. “I’m sure it’s not damaged, so there’s no reason to be upset.”

“He’s just embarrassed, Bon.” Freddy reassuringly touched the kid’s shoulder. “I’m sure he’s learned his lesson not to mess with other people’s stuff no matter what other people say, right Steven?” Steven nodded, wiping tears from his eyes. “Right. Let’s go find your parents while Bonnie makes sure everything’s alright with it.” Freddy and the little boy left the backstage area, leaving Bonnie and Chica alone.

“Freddy’s real good with kids, isn’t he.” Chica gave Bonnie a smile the other couldn’t quite read.

“The hell’s that supposed to mean?” Bonnie took his guitar pick off the shelf he stored his instrument on and made sure everything was tuned properly before running the pick over the strings to test the melody it produced. “At any rate, my guitar seems to be fine. Thank god. Hope that kid doesn’t get into too much trouble with his parents, he seemed like he was a good kid.”

“Yeah. The explanation Freddy got out of him was that his friends dared him to do it.” Chica shook her head out of pity. “I actually spoke with his parents for a little bit before he snuck backstage. He’s here for one of his friends’ sister’s parties. Kid’s got a lot of empathy, but he’s also a bit of a pushover.” She sighed. “Humans are so weird, you know? They treat genuinely nice people like they’ve just not yet converted to being dicks yet and not, I don’t know, examples of how to act.”

Bonnie put his guitar and its pick back on the shelf. “Where’s the philosophical bullshit coming from and who put it in your head?”

“Mike can be a bit of a cynic when he’s tired enough.” His blonde friend replied. “Hope he gets some rest today. Poor bastard looked absolutely terrible last night.” She stretched her arms over her head. “Well,  I think our little break will be over once that girl Angie’s party wraps up, which shouldn’t be too long from now. Speaking of, what the hell were those kids making you do over there just now?” She laughed and Bonnie felt an embarrassed blush creep up his face.

“Oh, she’s learning this, uh, this dance called ballet. And she was showing me some of what she does for it. She’s about as flexible as a copper wire, man. Did you see her?” Chica nodded, amused. “Kid put her entire fucking foot over her head like it was nothing. If I tried to do that I would’ve probably busted something.”

“You’re built a bit too sturdy to fracture something from a simple fall on the butt, Bon Bon.” Chica snickered. “Though it was probably a wise choice to refrain from trying that. We’d have never let you hear the end of it if you managed to dislocate your leg.” She laughed and the thought and Bonnie rolled his eyes.

“God, don’t even joke about that.” He muttered. “I’ll have you know the kids thought I was doing just fine, asshole.”

“Oh, I never said you weren’t doing well, I was just--”

They were cut off by the sound of Freddy wrapping up a conversation with a patron from outside the curtain.

“Yes ma’am, I promise you everything’s alright. We’ll come back onstage in about fifteen minutes or so, so he can say hi to her then, alright? … Okay, then I’ll let her know you said hi.” Freddy came backstage looking exhausted.

“Looks like someone needs a recharge.” Chica commented as Freddy slumped over a table with a groan.

“Just need a bit of time off my feet, that’s all. God, this’ll all be over in what, two hours?” He sighed. It was unusual to see him this tired even after such a long day.

“Everything alright?” Bonnie asked. Freddy gave him a small smile.

“Yep, just...these parents. Good god, they’re so...insistent. Is that a proper word or am I starting to short circuit yet?” He laughed meekly.

Chica thought it over for a moment. “I’ll have to ask Mike tonight if Foxy doesn’t get to him first, but I think it is...on that note, I wonder how that guy’s holding up. He just got out of maintenance the other day and it would really suck ass if some kid decided to try and break him again.”

“No kidding.” Freddy rubbed the back of his neck. “Let’s just hang out back here and face the kids when we have to and just, I dunno, suffer through the rest of the day. Not like we’ve got another choice.” The other two androids agreed and Bonnie sat himself down in a chair next to Freddy while Chica opted to rest against the wall. The guitarist rested his head on the table and Freddy reached over to squeeze his hand, to which Bonnie responded with a tired smile.

Only a couple more hours till closing. They would get through this.

****

\-----

****

What a day it had been. Several more kids parties came and went, and by the end of the day Bonnie was certain his systems were threatening to fry if he didn’t sit down and try to cool off. Unsurprisingly, the later the night gets, the less children behave like human beings and more like the actual hellspawns they were inside. Bonnie understood it was only because they were exhausted, but  _ good fucking god, _ why book an event for a child you know is going to be too tired to function at such an obscure hour for a children’s birthday party? Nonetheless, Bonnie and his gang endured it all without complaining, and by closing they were all thoroughly exhausted.

“Thank god that’s over.” The three of them were backstage, sitting around at the table. Chica was fanning herself with one hand, complaining of how hot her systems were. Both she and Bonnie were overheating, actually, and to put it lightly the two were suffering big time. “I need to recharge my battery but I’m pretty sure I’ll combust if I plug it in.”

“God. I feel you, dude.” Bonnie moaned, head down on the cool wooden table  again. He’d tied his hair up in a sloppy bun for the sole purpose of getting more air to his neck, and on the rare occasions a breeze from one of the vents would actually hit him, his sensors went absolutely batshit in the best way. Otherwise, however, he felt like he was suffocating from the heat his systems were going through and he was in hell. Mostly unaware of this, Freddy quietly reached over and squished the mass of hair on the bot’s head. Bonnie decked him in the arm.

“Ouch! Someone’s feisty.” Somehow, despite his complaints of being tired earlier and the fact that his voice box sounded a little damaged, Freddy was just as chipper as usual and seemed unaffected by the blow, smiling just as he would have if Bonnie had given him a kiss.

“I’ll squeak your nose. Don’t test me, Fazfuck.” Bonnie grumbled, rolling over to face away from the other.

“And cranky, too. Aww. Don’t worry, Bon Bon, I love you anyway.” Freddy teased and the other sat up.

“Jesus Christ, Freddy. How are you not actually fucking dying right now?” Bonnie threw himself back in his chair and imitated Chica’s self-fanning. “I think my CPU’s gonna blow. Don’t we have a fan back here somewhere?” He looked about the room and Freddy pulled a white object from the shelf behind him.

“You mean this one?” He asked. It was indeed a fan, and it was running. No wonder he wasn’t in agony like the other two.

“Dickhead, put it on the table!” Chica begged and Freddy complied without hesitation.

“Sorry, I actually forgot I had it running.” He explained sheepishly, earning him another slightly less forceful punch on the shoulder from Bonnie.

“You’re such an idiot. If  I had the energy I’d probably kiss you right now.” Bonnie angled the fan towards him and Chica.

“Aren’t you two just the cutest couple ever.” Chica mumbled.

“Do the two of you need anything? I’m gonna go check in with the boss and make sure everything is ok with my voice box.” Freddy stood up. “She clocks out closer to midnight so I’ve got time to see her I think.”

“Nope. Just, uh, just leave me here to melt into a sentient pile of molten metal I guess.” Chica replied.

“Ditto.” Bonnie added.

“Wow, you two are so bright and chipper.” Freddy remarked with an eye roll and left the backstage area. Bonnie allowed himself to bask in the cooling air of the fan until he finally felt good enough to sit up and stretch himself out. He redid his hair to be in his trademark ponytail and Chica soon recovered to the same extent.

“Thank god for modern technology!” She smiled, visibly more loose and relaxed than earlier. “Feeling better?”

“Mmhm.” Bonnie reached over and took his guitar and some papers off the shelf. “I think I’m gonna hang out here for a bit. I managed to get my hands on some new sheet music courtesy of the boss leaving her computer and printer unlocked, so I’m gonna mess around with that for a bit ‘till we have to ‘shut down’ for the night.”

“Ooh, Bonnie’s a  _ rebel _ , sneaking into our boss’ office like that.” Chica snickered. “Not like that’s news to anybody though. Gosh, you’re so sweet and friendly around children, and yet when you’re off stage with us you’ve a completely different personality.”

“Yep. Probably because I’m not allowed to be an insufferable little shit like I am around you guys to most people under the age of 18.” Bonnie laughed.

“Hey, don’t put yourself down like that!” The other gasped a bit too dramatically. “You’re not an insufferable little shit!”

“Really.” The guitarist cocked an eyebrow. “Then what am I?”

“An  _ ultra _ -insufferable little shit.” Chica laughed, wrapping her arms around her friend’s shoulders. “And we wouldn’t have you any other way, Bon Bon.”

“Wow, thanks for the compliment. Someone’s feeling fluffy.”

“Whatever. I’m gonna go bug Foxy.” Chica pressed a platonic kiss to the side of his forehead. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Mmhm. See ya.” Bonnie sat back and tuned his guitar as Chica walked through the curtains leading to the front stage, followed by the sound of her walking offstage and away from the party area. Finally alone, Bonnie began leafing through the papers until he found the start of the song he’d printed off. “Here we go.” He said to no one but himself and searched the shelves for a stand to hold the sheet music on. Settling for one not too far out of his reach, he set it up out of the way of the fan and put the papers on it before attempting to play the selected piece. It was a smooth, slow one by a foreign artist Bonnie couldn’t pronounce the name of, but he’d given it a listen and decided he’d try to replicate the tune himself. 

He tried it slowly at first, playing at maybe about 75% speed the sheet music specified, and the backstage area began to fill with the sound of Bonnie’s guitar playing the sweet but bitter melody. Bonnie relaxed against the chair and went into a sort of autopilot, his computer systems making him read the notes and move his hands but his conscious mind drifting elsewhere. He hadn’t bothered plugging the guitar in, just so the only ones who could hear him play were himself and the fan, and he thought his instrument sounded a lot better than if it had been hooked up to a speaker. His mind began to drift, thinking about nothing and everything he’d dealt with during the day simultaneously. He remembered Angie and her t-shirt with the ballet related designs on it and wondered if this was the kind of music ballet was meant to be performed to.

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of shuffling behind the curtains leading to the stage. Bonnie stopped and took his fingers off the strings, waiting to see if he could identify the source of the noise.

“Aww, Bonnie, why’d you stop playing?” Freddy asked, stepping into the backstage area. His blue eyes glowed subtly in the darkness and it was hard for the other android not to notice him come in. “You sounded so nice!”

Bonnie scoffed and set his guitar pick down. “Don’t flatter me.” He set his guitar on the table as well. “It’s not that good, really, only my first time playing this particular song.”

“What’re you playing, love? Did you give up on learning  _ Californication _ already?” Freddy teased, eyeing the new sheet music resting on the music stand.

“Shut up. I’d like to see you try to recreate that sick guitar riff on the chorus. It’s harder than it looks.” The guitarist handed Freddy the music for the song he was playing. “Found this song after a bit of digging through the internet and figured it would be a nice melody to play around with.”

“‘ _ Misery _ ’.” Freddy read the title off with an amused chuckle. “Wow, edgy. It’s just your style, Bon.”

“Your voice sounds better now.” Bonnie ignored the remark and took the sheet music back.

“Yeah. Turns out I managed to dry part of it it out somehow or something like that. The boss had to take it out and put some sort of lube on it. My throat feels weird now.” Bonnie gave him a lecherous smile.

“Throat lube, you say?”

“And now it’s your turn to shut up.” Freddy rolled his eyes and the two laughed about it. “You looked really focused on something just now. What’s on your mind?”

“Oh. Well, remember that little girl Angie who had her birthday party today?”  Freddy’s face lit up with a somewhat smug smile and he nodded.

“Yeah, how could I forget? I actually meant to ask about what the hell those kids were making you do back there.” He snickered and Bonnie suddenly felt an embarrassed blush crawl up his face. 

“Oh. Uh, she does this dance called ballet, and I, uh, wanted to know what that was like, so yeah.” Bonnie rubbed the back of his neck. “Don’t judge me, alright? I think I actually kind of enjoyed it. Although in retrospect I’ve got no idea how that stuff related to dancing at all, but it was cool nonetheless...to me, anyway.”

“I’m not going to judge, love. I was just curious.” Freddy reassured him. “Everyone seemed really impressed by your apparent natural flexibility, myself included. I don’t think Chica and I could do that if we tried.”

“Really.” The android shifted in his seat. He remembered the amazed stares the kids gave him and the one remark about him being a natural at stretching made him smile. “I’d no idea I was able to get my leg that high, either, to be honest.”

“Is that so. You know, you act like it’s unusual for people to like you so much, Bon Bon. You’re a pretty impressive android if I do say so myself.” Fred pressed a kiss to his temple affectionately, but all he got in return was a halfhearted laugh.

“I think you’d understand more if you weren’t the one in the spotlight all the time.” Bonnie replied and turned over to meet Freddy’s eyes. “Anyway, I was actually thinking more about the whole ballet thing Angie was telling me about.” 

“Really. Is dance something that appeals to you?” Freddy asked.

“Yeah. I think so. Hey, is that a weird thing to like?” Bonnie would have begun to sweat if he was capable of it. 

“I don’t think so. Why would it be? Dancing sounds fun.” Freddy replied simply.

“Yeah. I think so too.” The other sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “But honestly, I dunno, it just feels really out of place for an android built to entertain kids would want to do anything else.”

“So what? You’re pretty graceful for a hunk of metal,” Freddy teased, “And I could totally see you pulling that off. And hey, even if you can’t do it now, maybe the next life will give you that chance.”

“Hm. Maybe it will.” Bonnie smiled and stood up. “I’m gonna see if I can get my leg up that high again.”

“Oh! Alright.” Freddy watched as Bonnie placed a hand on the table to steady himself, and he replicated the arabesque from earlier, though this time he could feel his leg was slightly lower. 

“How’s it look?” Bonnie asked. Freddy gave him a small round of applause.

“Fantastic! You make it look so effortless. I wanna try!” He stood up and Bonnie returned to a standing position. He held the side of the table with one hand and tried to imitate the arabesque, but he couldn’t get his leg nearly as high and lost his balance quite quickly. Bonnie laughed.

“Aww. You tried.” He teased. Freddy laughed too.

“Yeah. Well, it looks like you really are a natural at it. You’d make a wonderful dancer.”

Bonnie scoffed. “Right.”

“I mean it.” Freddy put his hands on Bonnie’s shoulders. “Even now, I’m sure if you were to ask the boss she’d probably make a few adjustments to your programming so you could do it.”

“Eh. I don’t think I’m willing to go that far yet. But I could do that, couldn’t I.” Bonnie smiled briefly and looked up at the other bot. “Hey, um, thanks for not making fun of me about the whole dance thing.” Freddy stared blankly at back him.

“Why would I make fun of you for that?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

“I dunno.” Bonnie shifted his weight from one foot to the other, rocking himself slightly, and cast his gaze downwards. “Something in me kind of feels stupid for liking the idea, I guess.”

“Aw, Bon Bon.” Freddy quickly pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. He then turned around and began to search the various boxes and shelves throughout the backstage area for something.

“Uh, what are you doing?” The shorter bot asked, trying to look over his shoulder in an attempt to see what he was looking for.

“I think we’ve got a radio or something back here, right?” Freddy’s eyes widened and he grabbed a small object from the back of the shelf. “Here it is!”

“And what exactly do you need that for?” Bonnie questioned as the other set it on the table. It was a small radio, but despite the amount of dust caked in the crevices of it, it proved to be functional when Freddy found an open wall outlet and shoved the plug in. It began to play a loud, buzzing sound, one Bonnie realized after a moment was the sound of static. 

“Well, I figured since we’ve got a bit of time to spare, we could do a bit of dancing ourselves.” Freddy picked up the small device and attempted to tune it. As he turned the dial, the device switched between playing static, a channel that was too fuzzy to understand, more static, a commercial, and more static, which continued for a bit until Freddy finally found a radio station that was both somewhat understandable and playing actual music. It was a slow tune, one that Bonnie almost had to strain his ears to hear, but after adjusting to the volume he heard it was the sounds of a softly playing  piano. It was the kind of music a someone would play to put their child to sleep, but only a touch more upbeat.

“What do you mean by th--” Bonnie was cut off by Freddy extending a hand to him.

“Shall we?” Freddy gave his lover his trademark charming smile, the one Bon knew he couldn’t resist, and begrudgingly he accepted the offer, holding his hand and allowing the other bot to wrap an arm around his waist.

“Slow dancing? Really?” The guitarist teased, resting his spare hand on Freddy’s upper back.

“Of course.” His lover murmured in his ear. “Don’t lie, you thought about it too.”

“Not really, to be honest,” Bonnie rested his chin on Freddy’s shoulder as the two began to rock slowly back and forth to the beat of the music. “But now I kinda wish I had so you wouldn’t be the one instigating the romantic shit all the time.”

“It’s fine, bunny. I promise.” Bon shivered at the nickname as Freddy pressed a kiss to his neck. “Let’s enjoy this together while it lasts, alright?” His voice had dropped from its normal speaking tone to something like a husky whisper. Again Bonnie felt a shiver run up his back and he nodded mutely in reply, closing his eyes and focusing on nothing more than the sound of the radio and moving slowly to the sound of the music.

He felt Freddy’s grip on his waist tighten ever so slightly, pulling him a tad closer, and he squeezed the other bot’s hand in response. The music played on, as did the night. Bonnie hardly even noticed when the radio decided to stop functioning properly and switch from the song it had been playing to static until Freddy pointed it out.

“Darn it.” He pulled away from Bonnie slowly and with a disappointed sigh. “You know, I don’t know if I really expected that old thing to work properly or not.” He laughed apologetically, letting go of Bonnie fully with a final brief kiss to the lips and unplugging the radio. “That thing’s not seen the light of day since what, 2012? Probably before then, actually.”

“It’s alright.” Bonnie shrugged indifferently as the other put the radio back. “The fact that you got it to work at all was a miracle, Fredbear.” He smiled.

“Mmhm. What time is it?” Freddy looked about the room until his eyes settled on the clock by the entrance to the stage. “11:03. Geez, where does the time go?” 

“God, If only we knew.” Bonnie leaned back against the wall and Freddy sat himself down at the table again. “So, now what do you wanna do?”

“Before we go, I wanna see you try to lift your leg over your head like that kid.” Freddy teased.

“Seriously, you’re still on that?” Bonnie raised an eyebrow and sighed. “And you expect me to be able to do that how?”

The other shrugged. “Wait, are you actually gonna…? I was joking, you know.”

“Too late to take it back. Now I’m actually gonna do it, and if I fall it’ll be your fault.” Bonnie teased with a snicker. He stepped away from the wall and bent over in an attempt to grab his leg, which he found surprisingly easy, and without the use of any support attempted to bring his leg up like Angie had.

“Ha! Look, Fred, no extra support!” Bonnie grinned, nearly able to bring his foot up to nose level before suddenly tipping backwards. “ _ Shit _ !”

The android hit the floor with a loud  **thump** , catching both him and Freddy off guard.

“Bon Bon, are you okay?” Freddy rushed to his side with such an urgency that Bonnie couldn’t help but laugh.

“God, you’re so dramatic. I’m fine, you big dummy.” The guitarist laughed and helped himself up. “That, uh...that just shook me up a bit, that’s all.”

“Aww, well, at least we now know you won’t break something if that were to happen again.” Freddy laughed as well, albeit nervously. “...you don’t think you broke anything, though, did you love?”

“Thankfully, no.” Bonnie reached over and reassuringly squeezed Freddy’s hand. “Mikey will be here soon. I kinda wanna fuck around with him some more for his first, like...hour or so, see how badly we can scare him before I feel like apologizing.” He smiled up at the other bot. “You down to join me?”

Freddy laughed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Of course, bunny.”

Bonnie felt like he was the luckiest android in the world.


End file.
